Falling stars
by CagedBird17
Summary: A lot of things can happen right before a meteor shower...


**Hey everyone! I've redone my original fluffy chapter for this tale, changing more things and making it better in my opinion. I made it a little more mature, but I'm sure you'll appreciate it. I like the scene just before the ending. It's my favorite little tease~**

* * *

An orange sunset painted the sky different shades of yellow, gold and orange. Konoha was completely painted. We drift toward a park, where a girl with raven tresses sat on a swing, head hanging low. She slowly pushed herself, not noticing that she was not alone. A blond boy walked past, his eyes downcast. Then he looked up at the squeaking of the swings. He saw the girl and walked up to her, clearly worried.

"Hinata?" He asked. She flinched a bit at the sound of his voice and then looked up at him.

"Naruto-kun... I... um..." She tried to say, but she could not get the words to come out.

"Were you crying just now? Did someone hurt you?" He asked sincerely. He sat down on the swing next to her, failing to notice the blush that drifted onto her face. She shook her head and continued to look at the floor.

"N-no, I'm fine, really." She told him, looking up when she felt his hand on her shoulder, turning an even darker shade of red. She glanced up at the blond, unable to read his thoughts on his face.

"Are you sure? If anything's wrong, you know that you could come and talk to me, if you feel like it." He gave her his trademark grin and stood up, getting ready to leave.

"N-Naruto!" She said. He heard his name and turned around to face her again.

"What's up?" She began to blush again, trying hard to figure out how she was going to tell him what she had felt for all of these years.

"W-W-What do you say to someone who you like, but who doesn't see you as you see them?" She finally made her bold move. He looked taken aback by the question, and as such, he did not have a fast answer. After a few silent moments, in which the wind swished along some loose leave, he finally spoke.

"I'm not really sure." He began, and saw that her expression had fallen. He quickly covered it up. "But this is what I think." She looked up, not so sad anymore.

"You should just go ahead and tell whoever it is you like that you feel that way toward them. He would be crazy not to want you as a girlfriend. I mean, your smart, your pretty, you have the most amazing talents, and-" He was cut off as her finger landed on his lips. He looked at Hinata, stopping his speech, and then watched as she reverted back to the shy shell she used every day. She pulled back and stared at the ground blushing. She nudged the ground under her feet. She smiled all the same however.

"You did say to just tell him, and now I will." She looked him straight in the eyes and fought the blush that was trying to make her pass out.

"I-I love you, Naruto. I always had, ever since the academy. You always gave me the strength I needed to move forward in my life and gave me the courage to stand up for myself." She saw his stunned expression and gripped the hem of her jacket even tighter. "I-It's okay if you can't return the feelings. I-I know that you like Sakura-san better. But I am glad that I was finally able to get that off my chest. And I am sorry I just kissed you. I-I don't know what came over me..." She bit her bottom lip and turned around to leave when she felt arms encircle her shoulders. She looked behind her and saw Naruto there, a serious expression on his features.

"Thank you. You're the first person to tell me those words. I feel like I should respond to those kind words…but I can't say what isn't exactly true. I can't lie to you Hinata, it would just make things harder and more awkward. Instead…Can we see if it'll work? I-I mean, go on a date or something…" He mumbled softly, his own cheeks burning as he asked her out. She couldn't help but smile a bit and nodded.

"I'd like that." She turned to him to give him a smile, but what she saw made her turn red.

In the inky lighting, he seemed mature… Older, wiser even. This wasn't the knucklehead that proved to the entire village that he had a right to be happy as well as they were. He was a full grown man, having experienced the world on his shoulders, and all she do was lean in and kiss him.

He was shocked at the abrupt kiss from the shy girl, and slowly pulled away, noting how he rather enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his, and of the sweetness of it.

"So what was that for?" He asked her, a playful smile on his features as she blushed and pulled away.

"What did it look like?" She smiled and pulled away, giggling as she ran away. He was floored for a second, but then he caught up with her, trapping her between his body and a nearby tree.

"You know, it isn't nice to tease boys like that." He said in a teasing tone. She looked up at him in defiance.

"But I'm not teasing _boys._" She added the emphasis on the plural word. "I'm only teasing _you._"

"That's good to know." He kissed her. She was shocked for a moment, but then she closed her ever and returned the kiss, filled with as much love and passion as him. When they broke away for a breath of air, they noticed that the sky had gotten inkier and a streak of light flashed by. Hinata looked up and stood amazed at the meteor shower that was starting. And as they watched in awe, they were content staying in one another's embrace, knowing that nothing would be able to break them apart.

Of course, they had not counted on Neji coming by and seeing them kissing under the starlight.

Or that he went ahead and called her father, who went ahead and chased Naruto down for 'defiling' his oldest.

"But I didn't mean to!"

* * *

**I'm glad I am able to change this. It makes me feel like I have matured in my ability to write more descriptive stories, and slightly more mature than I have been in the past. Six years changes a lot.**

**Anyways, mass update on the 14th of October!**

**And yes. I am aware that probably no one will read this.**

**Before I forget: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**


End file.
